This invention relates to digital data processing systems and more particularly to method and means utilizing data processing means for determining the degree of match between two data arrays.
Data processing methods and means are known for processing data arrays. Methods and means of this type are also known which look for a match between one data array, hereinafter called a query, and a stored data base array.
One method and means of the latter type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,298. This patent discloses a method and means using concepts called "piping" and "brightness" to locate those entries in a stored data base which have a predetermined degree of match, i.e., "brightness", to a query. Event times or time ticks are used to represent the order of occurrence of events and entries (composed of events) making up the data base. Utilizing the time ticks, the method and means determine those stored data base entries which have a predetermined degree of match with the query. The number of event positions of displacement between an event of the query and a corresponding (i.e., like) event in the data base is used in determining the predetermined degree of match. As a result, exact and inexact retrievals of data from the stored data base are more easily, efficiently and rapidly achieved.
The above referenced application titled DATA PROCESSING METHOD AND MEANS FOR DETERMINING DEGREE OF MATCH BETWEEN TWO DATA ARRAYS is broadly directed to an improved method and means utilizing data processing means to aid in the process of rapidly and efficiently determining the degree of match between a query array and a stored data base array. This application discloses method and means which operate on or utilize a priorly-formed array of data values. Each data value represents the number of event positions between the occurrence of events in the query and the occurrence of corresponding events in the stored data base. The method and means use the priorly-formed array of data values to rapidly and efficiently process and determine the position or entry in the stored data base which has the best match with the query and importantly forms a criterion value. The criterion value relates to the "brightness" or degree of match between the query and the identified entry in the stored data base.